Through thick and thin you'll always have my heart
by justtink1214
Summary: One shot Beck and Jade and how they came to be


_She was six and he was seven._

The first time they met was her first day of First grade at a new school, so needless to say she was nervous. The teacher introduced her to the class and then ushered the petite, fair skinned, icy blue eyed, chestnut hair girl to her seat. Twenty minutes later it was time to break up into reading groups. Everyone moved around the classroom trying to find his or her groups, except the girl.

The teacher quickly called her over and was trying to figure out what group to put her in.

"Hey Mrs. K, she can be in our group," said a goofy looking boy with tan skin and shaggy brown hair.

The teacher thought about it for a few seconds, before nodding her head in approval. She then handed the girl a reading book and a workbook.

The girl and the boy turned around and headed towards the back of the room.

"Hi, I'm Beck," said the little seven year old, who was missing a front tooth.

"I'm Jade," the little girl simply answered.

The girl wasn't really much of an outdoor kind of person, so she spent most of her days indoors. So it was no surprise that it was the beginning of summer when she realized _that_ boy in her class was also her neighbor. She didn't think much of it after all it's not like he was her friend or anything, _right?_

Then as the summer went on she started lingering more on her front porch, but it wasn't because of _that_ boy, it was just because it was too hot to be inside; at least that's what she told herself.

The boy approached her a little everyday hoping she'd one day agree to take part in a game of tag. And let's just say a week later, their parents had to literally go outside and drag them both back in the house.

The summer came to an end and it was now the first day of second grade. The girl walked into the classroom and was relieved, not that she'll ever admit it, to see his familiar face in the class.

"Hey neighbor," chuckled the little boy as he walked up to her. "Looks like we're both in Mr. Aleman's class, I hear he's a cool teacher."

"Yeah, hi," was all the girl said, but it was enough to put a smile on his face.

The middle of the school year rolled around and his mom had found a new job, a demanding one nonetheless. Which meant she'd have to find a babysitter to look after him after school.

The little boy being smart and clever decided he would take matters into his own hands. One day after school he saw the girl's nanny waiting for her outside and he approached her. With in five minutes he had convinced the girl's nanny to also care for him after school. He thought it was because he was so clever, but really it was because Riley, the nanny, really liked him and thought he was a good influence on the girl.

The next Monday when he told her the arrangements he wasn't surprised when she told him, "Why couldn't you find your own nanny."

But he knew her very well and he knew that she was just as happy with the arrangements as he was.

After school they both walked over with Riley to the girl's house. They had a snack, did their homework, and played tag and jump rope until it was time for the boy to go home; this went on for a year and a half.

Then when they knew they had become more than neighbors, maybe friends, there was an obstacle that arose.

The girl with the icy blue eyes was changing schools, again. Her mother was not satisfied with the public school system, and therefore had enrolled her at a private school where she was to begin the fourth grade.

When she told the boy she would no longer be attending _their _school, he was very upset to say the least. After all they had become really good friends, well in his eyes they were the best of friends even if the girl didn't really believe so. He could tell that she was really upset so he thought about what to tell her to make her feel better.

So after a minute he spoke, "It's ok, I'll still come over and play and we can still be friends even if you're at another school."

"Friends?" she said, it was the first time either of them had used that term around each other, _but they already knew they were more than friends, they were best friends._

"Yeah, if you want," said the soon to be eleven year old.

"Sounds good," smirked the girl, before shoving him and starting a game of tag that lasted all evening.

The fall semester began and she hated her new school, but really she hated that he wasn't there with her.

That day after school the boy rushed home so he could be there when she got home from school. Just as he arrived and sat on her front steps, the girl and her mother rolled up.

She got out of the car and her frown immediately turned into a smile when she saw who was on her front porch.

"How was it?" he asked her, as they both plopped down on the couch that was in the porch.

"Great!" her mother responded.

"Mom!" the girl shrieked, "don't you have to go back to work."

"Yes, but please do your homework and Riley will be here in five," she said before gathering her things and leaving.

"Ugh, I told her I don't need a babysitter anymore," the girl huffed, "you don't need one your mom trust you on your own, why cant mine."

"I don't know maybe because you're a girl," he responded with a chuckle.

"Ugh I guess, but anyways school sucked," she said, kicking her backpack.

"Really," he questioned.

"Yeah everyone is so full of themselves and no one is friendly, I just don't like it," she rambled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to get use to it, you have no choice," the boy said.

"I guess, but enough of how my day sucked, how was yours?" she asked him.

"Good, my teacher is Mr. del Castillo and he's laid back, but it could've been better," he told her looking straight at her.

Her eyes quickly caught his and she asked, "How?"

"You could've been there, I missed you buddy," he confessed, with a smile on his face.

Her cheeks quickly turned a bright red and she quickly turned away to avoid him, but she too had a smile on her face.

They were silent for a few minutes, both just staring at the ground until she softly said, "I missed you too."

The boy smiled and slid over closer to her, both just enjoying each other's company until Riley appeared.

_Let's face it, they were no longer children, they were growing up and with that came new feelings and thoughts neither of them couldn't explain._

They were now fourteen and in the awkward stages of adolescence, so they no longer engaged in games of hide and seek and tag, now they would just talk and hang out.

They both attended different high schools, but that didn't stop them from being friends. She attended an all girl private high school and he went to a co-ed public school. The schools were not far from each other, so everyday they'd meet up and walk home together; after all they were still neighbors.

Her parents were always working and hardly ever home so they spent most of their time at her house. They'd watch television, do homework and talk about their life at school.

They were both pretty different people at school. He was a very outgoing guy, who made friends with everyone, especially the girls. He was always down to hang out even if it meant ditching school. He was known as a party boy and he liked that.

She on the other hand, had only a couple of friends. She was brutally honest when called for, sarcasm was her best friend, she didn't take shit from anybody, not even her teachers. She hated the typical overly fake girls and she was very opinionated about everything. Everyone kind of feared her and she liked that.

Only she knew he was a shy, goofy kid who still enjoyed playing tag. That his favorite thing to do was to play with water guns in the summer and that he absolutely hated soda. She also knew he was an honest kid who loved to do school work and that his ultimate dream was to become a doctor.

Only he knew she was a nice girl, who loved to bake and play video games. He knew she wasn't always sarcastic and that she enjoyed reading books. He knew that she would do anything for the people she loved and that she was not always cold hearted. He knew that she was a hopeless romantic, who one day would love to find her prince charming.

Knowing this about each other often made them think why did they have to be so different at school, but then they'd shake it off and just sit there enjoying each other's company.

Later that evening after the boy had gone and it was just her parents and herself; her mother asked her something that completely caught her off guard.

"So you and Beck are you more than friends?" her mom questioned.

"What, no were just friends mom," she argued back.

"Ok I'm just asking because both of you really seem to enjoy each other's company; and you guys do everything together," her mom said.

"Yea cos were friends," she replied.

"Ok, sweetie I was just asking," her mom ended the conversation.

Later at night when she was alone in her room with her thoughts, she started to think more and more about what her mother had said. I mean sure she liked him and enjoyed his company, and sometimes when he tickled her or when he grazed her hand by accident she'd get butterflies, but that wasn't because she liked him, _right?_

She dismissed all of her thoughts and drifted off to sleep. She most definitely, learned her true feelings for _that_ boy the following week.

The day began as any other day, except today she cared more about how she looked and she decided to wear a little bit of makeup.

The school day went by and she quickly met up with him at the corner where they usually met. She arrived there first, but five minutes later he was there. They made it to her house and sat down to watch television. Then they started talking about school.

The boy had some news for her, but he didn't really quite know how to tell her. He didn't know what her reaction might be, so he just sat there looking at her like a weirdo.

"You totally have something to tell me, I can tell by the way you're staring at me," said the girl.

"How did you know, are you psychic?" he joked.

"Funny, face it I just know you that well," she said back.

"I'd be offended if you didn't," he replied with a grin, after all they'd known each other for seven years.

"Ok, so spill," she demanded.

"Well tomorrow I can't walk with you," he blurted out, the words a little more painful than he expected.

"Why," she quickly snapped.

"Cos you see I'm walking my girlfriend home," he quickly said.

She sat there silent for a minute trying to figure out what the hell had just left his mouth. And she wondered what the hell was that nasty feeling she felt, _Jealousy?_

"Earth to Jade," he said waving his hand in front of her face.

She quickly snapped out of it and pretended everything was ok.

"Cool," she simply answered.

"So you're ok with it?" he furthered questioned.

"Yea like I care what you do, now leave I have tons of work to do," she said as cold heartedly as possible.

He was in shock, not only at the fact that she really didn't care about the news, but that her mood had changed so quickly. _Was she jealous?_

"Well you know where the door is, I'm going upstairs to do my work," she said getting up.

"Well I'll text you tomorrow to make sure you made it home alright," he told her, as he headed for the door.

" I can take care of myself," she smirked and disappeared.

As soon as she got to her room she felt like crying, she didn't even know why. She laid in her bed and tear after tear rolled down her cheeks. It was then she knew she was _jealous._

The next couple of weeks she tried her best to be happy for him, but she couldn't. She hated the fact that he no longer was there to walk with her or to keep her company until her parents came home. But most of all she hated that he no longer was hers, then again she thought to herself he really wasn't hers to begin with.

He still texted her, but not as often and the conversation usually was short and always about his girlfriend. She hardly ever saw him and if she did he usually was on his phone and not paying attention to her. So she decided to stop trying.

She no longer answered his texts and when she saw him outside she simply past right on through, without a single word.

He quickly noticed the changes and could not figure out what the problem was. He thought about it all the time and although he had a girlfriend he couldn't help but think of _her_. Everyday she ignored him, she just wanted the feeling to go away, you know the one were all she wanted is to go up to him and hug him and tell him what she was feeling.

The following day he was waiting for her outside her house. She was definitely caught off guard and had no other choice but to talk to him.

"Can we talk," he asked, as he tried to catch up to her.

"About?" she snarled, as she tried to walk faster.

"Please slow down, I just want to talk," he pleaded.

As tough as she might appear, she just couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, but make it fast I have to get to school to finish up my homework," she stopped dead in her tracks and faced him.

"Thanks," he began, "I just want to know if were ok," he told her.

"What do you mean," she played dumb.

"It's just you've been ignoring my calls and texts, and I hardly ever see you," he explained.

"Not my fault you're to busy," she snapped at him.

"Ok, and I'm sorry for that but it doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch," he didn't mean to call her that but it slipped.

"Yea, ok me the bitch, sorry if I don't want to hang out with someone who only wants to talk about his awesome girlfriend and totally ignores me when we do hang out," she yelled at him, turned on her heel and left.

"What, wait," he yelled after her.

"Save it ok I have to go," those were the last words he heard.

He felt like such a dick, to have not noticed what a jerk he was to her. For some reason he felt as if he had just lost the one person he loved most, but _love_, c'mon it couldn't be he was too young to feel that way.

It was two years later that their bond would start to form again.

Now both sixteen going on seventeen, they finally realized what they meant to each other.

It all started when he saw her on the porch spacing out. She had that look he recognized, which one you ask, the one where something horrible has happened. The look she had when they were eight and her dog had died.

"Hey," he simply said, as he came into her yard.

"Shit! You freaking scared me," she jumped.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"Long time no see," she smirked.

"Yea, weird cos we live like right next to each other," he simply answered.

"Yea well, people change I guess," she smiled.

"Well, what's new," he questioned.

"Nothing," she said.

"Ahh one word answers, now I know something's wrong," he quickly responded.

"Surprise you still know me that well," she chuckled.

"Well, even if we've drifted apart you're still my best friend," he confessed, as he approached her and sat down next to her. "So tell me what's wrong?"

"Well I'll only tell you cos, you're my best friend too," she smiled, settling her head on his shoulder. "I did something bad."

A wave of concerned quickly overcame him, "What did you do?"

"Well you know how I was with that one guy, don't say you didn't cos I know it was you who'd be peeking through the window when he'd come over," she said.

"You caught me, I was just looking out for you," he defended himself.

"Thanks, but well we had sex and I got pregnant," she confessed.

"What! It's a joke right," he quickly answered.

"No I wish it was, well that's not even the bad part," she continued.

"There's more," he was in shock and absolutely furious.

"I got rid of it, and I feel horrible," she let a single tear drop.

"Oh Jade, why weren't you careful," he simply said consoling her.

"Cos, I'm stupid and now a horrible person," she said, snuggling more into his chest. "You're the first one I told, my mom doesn't even know."

"Well you're secret is safe with me, and you're not a horrible person, but you do have to learn from this, ok," he lectured her.

"Thanks," was all she could manage to say.

He was angry that she had to make a decision like that on her own, but even more so he was jealous, because she was someone else's.

The rest of the evening they sat in silence and looked up at the sky until it was time for him to head home.

"Jade, I'm always here for you no matter what," he told her, as he got up. "And I don't judge you in my eyes you're still the most beautiful, talented and amazing human being," he confessed to her, and it was then he decided he had to make his move, or else he was going to lose her and he didn't want to take that chance, not again anyways.

"Thanks, buddy," she said.

But in reality she just wanted to tell him how she really felt. She wanted to tell him that even though she did stupid shit with someone else, she really wished it was him who'd she lost her virginity to. But before she snapped out of her thoughts, she felt a pair of lips on hers. One's that she knew belonged there all along. _His._

_XXX hope you guys enjoyed it," R&R are always welcomed thanks!XXX_


End file.
